Cleaning the house
by MoonNight's Mystic
Summary: Sakura gives the task of cleaning the house to Syaoran and then goes off to shopping. Guess what Syaoran finds in Sakura's closet...Secret admirer letters? SxS


**Disclaimer: ** CLAMP owns Cardcaptor Sakura. Not me.

**A/N:** This is my first attempt on a CCS fic and humor. I hope you'll like it.

¤

**Cleaning the House**

**By MoonNight's Mystic**

¤

I was leaning on the couch, eating the last bar of chocolate left in the house. Just when I was about take the last bite of it, she snatched it.

"Hey." I tried taking it from her but _no_ being my most annoying, cute and sexy enemy she plopped it into her mouth. There goes my chocolate. "That was mine." She just grinned. Um… she's cute when she does that but right now I'm not in the mood of thinking how cute she is. I glared at her.

"You ate the most of it. What's the big deal if I ate the last bite, honey?" She said as if she didn't care what she did to my poor chocolate. She just plopped it into her mouth, a chocolate deserves its respect. You have to first put it into your mouth, make sure you don't just plop it there, then let your saliva cover it and after _that_ chew on it not chomp on it like she did. Her brother is right, she _is_ a monster.

"Yeah, and that was the last piece of chocolate in the house." I glared at her once more. She smiled. Ugh! She's the only one who doesn't wither away from my infamous glares.

"Syaoran-kun?" Uh-oh what did I do now? She's using that sweet innocent voice of hers that means I have to do something. "Yes Sweetie." Her lips were now mere inches from mine. She knows she is my weakness. And now she's going take advantage of that. I was dazed by her lips; I wanted to taste those lips.

"Clean the house. I'm going out with Tomoyo" Okay. What? Did I hear her right? She said I have to clean the house. "What about the kiss?" I was still looking at her lips but she moved away from me. "You glared at me so clean the house." She is taking away my happiness. First the chocolate and now her lips.

"But the soccer match is going to start." I whined. Look at me I'm so vulnerable in front of her. How pathetic. I gave her my puppy-dog eyes. Wow, first I glared at her and now I'm giving her my puppy-dog eyes. "That isn't gonna work, honey." A smug smile played on her lips. _That's_ the only smile I don't like on her.

She took her purse and proceeded towards the door. "Oh, Come on…" I whined again.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"What about the kiss?"

"You're not getting it."

"I love you."

"Bye."

Remind me why I tolerate this woman. Oh, right. She's my wife. I always do whatever she asks no more like commands me to do. "Monster." She always takes away my joys of daily life. But she's the most wonderful person in my life.

"_What _did you say just now?" Great. Now my foot is going to suffer. I should have kept my mouth shut until she was out of the home. There. She stomped on my foot. Damn. She really is a monster.

She stormed out of the house. I limped towards the kitchen. I need ice, ow, my foot hurts.

¤

I sighed. Its been two hours and I'm still stuck on cleaning the living room. My attention always divert towards the television, I can't _believe_ she gave me _her_ task when she knew it was my time to watch the soccer match. She is… she is….just…_urgh!_

Hmm… maybe I should take a little break. Just a _little _break, you know until the soccer match is over. Only the two bedrooms, one washroom, two closets and one kitchen is left. I can do it before she comes back. And she isn't coming back for another four hours.

I slumped onto the couch with a 'thump' sound and then a 'crick' sound came. Hmm…I wonder what that sound could be? My eyes widened, I stood up and removed the cushion. _NOOOO! _She kept this here on purpose. The poor remote control. Well, there are always T.V. buttons. Smiling in satisfaction that she didn't do any harm to the television I switched it on.

"_This vacuum cleaner is very…" _Okay. I don't need that.

"_If you want a perfect cleanin-" _ Ugh! Cleaning. Don't remind me of that.

"_This is the last chance to have this new type of clean-" _I growled. Where the heck is sports channel?

"_And there's the final whistle, the winner is –" _I can't believe this. This is _not_ happening. I started pulling at my hair. The match is _over_. Over! I gave a frustrated growl. Now all there is left to do is the cleaning work. _Why am I stuck with it?_!

¤

I was exhausted. I finished cleaning all the rooms except our bedroom. Giving out an exaggerated sigh I continued towards the bedroom.

Hmm…Now what to clean first? "Damn, I'll become insane if I said the 'clean' word again." _Actually I already said that. _-.- Fine. Let's begin the _job_.

I stared at the mess. This is the messiest room. What has she been doing here? Suddenly Sakura's glaring eyes flashed infront of mine. Okay, I'm the partner in crime. Once again her glaring eyes flashed. Gah! Fine, the mess is my entire fault. Lord Buddha! Even she isn't here I can feel her eyes on me. Am I _really_ getting insane?

I was so stiff that I started picking up stuffs from the floor like a robot. Dusting each of the stuffs I kept them all on their _rightful_ places. _Ah! Now the floor's all clean_. I started towards the closet.

When I opened it, I gaped. First I looked at my section then at Sakura's section. Hers was neatly organized and mine…well mine was… a bit disorganized. Yeah just _a bit_. You know only a _few_ clothes were crumpled and some were um…smelly. I let out a nervous laugh. _Okay Syaoran, now how come your clothes are smelly?_ I glared at Sakura's clothes 'cause hers were all neatly organized and smelling nice even though mine was smelly. I decided not to touch her section 'cause then I'll smell all girly. _So you mean that you'll rather smell like a pig than have Sakura's scent all over you, right? _ Okay, my mind. Shut up.

"Ah! Finally it's done." I patted my back and sported a proud boyish grin when I looked at my work. I'm not that bad when it comes to organizing things. It's just messing up is much easier than organizing stuffs. I compared my section with Sakura's. Now she isn't going to bug me for this anymore. Travelling my eyes from top to bottom of the closet I stopped at her underwear section.

My grin widened as I opened the drawer. "Ooooh, I didn't know she hid some of these from me." I couldn't help but imagine her in those… What? She's my wife and I'm her man. I have to be the pervert one. I rummaged through it once more but I stopped short when I noticed some papers at the bottom. _Hmm, now what's this?_

You know, curiosity killed the cat but thinking that satisfaction brought it back, I took them out and sat on the bed to read them. _Letters? _ It was some letters from… a secret admirer?

Unconsciously I growled when I read the words. She was hiding them from me. _Is she cheating on me? Nah… That can't be possible. _I stared at the letters which were now scattered on the bed and the one I was holding was crumpled. _If these are from our high school days, then I'm going to…to… Why had she still kept all of these letters? _

"I'm home." Sakura's voice broke my reverie of all supposed thoughts of from who those letters could be.

I remained sitting stiffly even when she entered the room. "Wow, Syaoran you did a grea-" She stopped short when she saw me with those letters. I stood up, my jaws clenched I was trying to control my jealousy which turning into anger. She wasn't saying anything, she just stared.

"What are these Sakura?" I tried to remain calm. Keyword: Tried.

She took one from my hand and when she skimmed her eyes on the paper I saw her lips turning upwards. I couldn't help myself so I blurted out. "How could keep someone else's letters when I'm here?"

"Someone else?" She gave me a confused look but I continued. "Look at those cheesy lines, oh c'mon don't tell me you like that." I didn't know what I was rambling on but I could contain myself when I saw that smile which some dumb fart secret admirer's letter caused.

"Wait a minute!" She looked at me disappointedly. Well I should be the one to look at her _disappointedly_ not the other way around. I stared blankly at her. "Don't you remember these?" I gave her a quizzical look. "Syaoran, these _cheesy_ _lines_ in these letters are yours. You gave me the letters when we were in high school." I tried to remember. I took the paper from her and scanned it once again. My eyes widened when it hit my mind. _ So that 'dumb fart secret admirer' was me. _I sighed in relief.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I forgot about it." I was so ashamed at myself for suspecting her. I don't know how many time I apologized to her. She just stared and then suddenly started laughing. I raised my brow. She hugged me and accepted my apology. And I got a kiss too. "I love you, honey." She said. Those words were music to my ears. "I love you too."

We stayed in each other's embrace until…

"By the way Syaoran, why were you going through my undies drawer huh?"

_Oops!_

¤

MNM: Hey, Syaoran-kun! –smiles-

Syaoran: -glares- Don't call me Syaoran-kun. It's Li for you.

MNM: -pouts- Why? What have I done?

Syaoran: You made me suspect my Cherry Blossom. -glares even harder-

MNM: Kawaii! Pick my nickname too Syaoran-kun! –jumps on Syaoran shamelessly-

Sakura: -glares- Stay away from my Syaoran!

MNM: -sighs in defeat- Fine.

Sakura: -smirks in victory- That's more like it.

MNM: So, Syaoran-kun what ya doing tonight?

Sakura: -turns red with fury and knocks down the authoress unconscious-

Syaoran: -clears his throat- Review button is down there.

↓

↓

↓


End file.
